


Seven of Wesley

by Kablooie130



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Huge Breasts, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shotacon, Squirting, huge ass, larger female, pissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kablooie130/pseuds/Kablooie130
Summary: Wesley Crusher and Seven of Nine. A bizzare idea for shipping, especially considering that most people hate Wesley and everyone loves Seven of Nine. I, however, loved Wesley Crusher’s character when my dad made me watch reruns of Star Trek: The Next Generation 3 years ago, when I was 14.Since no one else has even considered this ship, I decided to try it. This will involve various stories, each of which an alternate timeline in which Seven of Nine and Wesley eventually begin to have sex, but for different reasons in every timeline.Warning: some of these timelines may involve nonconsent.Heads up, Seven of Nine will be “edited” in how she looks. Just see the first chapter to find out how she’ll look in every story.There is a bit of plot with a huge amount of smut. Enjoy! Also, no comments just about how Wesley sucks.





	1. “Vacation”

Wesley Crusher was sent on an vacation which would last for at least a year. The 16 year old had already graduated the academy with full marks, and had been working so much that his mother forced him to accept the vacation to "find himself". He was sent to a beautiful and uninhabited planet, which had large beaches and long sunny days. He was told that someone else would be there, some Federation member called "Seven of Nine". He was confused at the name, but then supposed that it was some alien name.

His shuttle landed, and he got out, only to see the sexiest woman in possibly the universe in front of him. She had long and smooth blond hair which reached down to her slim but fit waist, and a face that was unparalleled in its beauty. But that was nothing compared to her body. She was an amazing 8 feet tall (compared to Wesley's 6 feet), and had hips, breasts, and an ass that were huge but perfect in every way. Most women would kill to look half as attractive as she did. 

"Are you Wesley Crusher?" She asked. He didn't hear her, until he snapped out of it. "Yeah, that's me". They introduced themselves. Turned out she was the "Seven of Nine", and she was also forced on a vacation for a year by her captain. After telling Wesley that, she suggested that they get into their swimwear and sit down on the beach (neither of them liked swimming). Wesley was about to do it, when an idea came to him. "Since it's so hot, why don't we just take all our clothes off? It be more pragmatic" He said in his most innocent tone. Seven of Nine, of course, fell for it. "That is the most logical option. I agree" she said in her normal robotic tone, which Wesley for some reason found to be extremely sexy.

They took their clothes off, with Wesley trying to hide his secret. His dick was huge, exactly 2 feet long and 4 inches wide when at full mast, like it was now. He was tall and muscular for his age, but his penis was ridiculously out of proportion. He also had huge testicles, each being the size of a grapefruit. He turned around and saw that Seven had taken off her clothes, and now looked even more beautiful. Wesley was going to enjoy the year alone with her. The 2 of them lay down and enjoyed the sun, with Wesley making sure to hide his large penis (with a lot of difficulty). 

When they were done sunbathing, they got food from the replicator that they'd each brought. After that, Seven of Nine suggest that they explore the nearby area as a way of passing the time. She then suggested carrying Wesley on her back, which made Wesley spit out his soda and look at her. She stated that she was able to carry him without being fatigue due to her peak-human physicality, and that it'd prevent Wesley from falling behind during their exploration. Wesley was shocked and could only nod to show his agreement. Being 8 feet tall, it was easy for Seven of Nine to have Wesley get on her back. Wesley got on her back, wrapped his arms right beneath her breasts, and put his penis so that it was sandwiched between Seven's 2 massive buttocks. It was heaven for Wesley, as her asscheeks felt so warm and soft, though Seven didn't notice. 

The 2 of them explored the area, with Seven's bouncing buttocks giving Wesley's giant penis a free ass fuck, which felt amazing for Wesley. He was on the verge of climax, but kept himself from even letting a drop out as to not disgust Seven. He also loved how Seven of Nine's long hair covered his whole back. It felt smooth and soft, like a blanket. Later, Seven of Nine accidentally tripped and leaned forward. While she caught herself before she fell, Wesley lost his grip and trapped the nearest thing on her body: her boobs. 

Wesley realized that they were the softest things he ever touched, and Wesley liked how he could sink his fingers into them. Seven felt a bit of pleasure and looked down, her face went a bit red. Wesley continued to try to find a good grip, and groped Seven's breasts all over. Seven decided to continue walking, as she wanted to explore as much as she could before dark and didn't want to waste time on something minor.

As she was walking, she realized after a few minutes that although Wesley had no perverted intent, his groping was creating more pleasure for her in her crotch as time went on, as well as causing her vagina to start leaking liquid which trailed down her legs. She asked Wesley in her best monotone voice (the pleasure made it harder) to find a good grip, and she stood still to help him. Wesley's hands searched for a good part to hold on to, when his hands came upon her nipples. Being a 16 year old virgin, it was obvious what he did next. 

He grabbed her nipples, pulling them upward. "Wait, that will only cause me more -OOOOOH!" Seven of Nine tried to say before a tidal wave of pleasure came from her nipples and coursed through her body, causing her vagina to spray pussy juice like a hose in front of her. Her face suddenly shot straight upwards towards the sky, as her mouth had an "o" shape and her tongue stuck out as she orgasmed. She wobbled backwards, partially due to having a person on her back and partially due to her legs losing strength. She had to use effort to continue standing, as her legs wobbled and had pussy juice pouring down them, and her pussy felt like it was steaming and it shot out a bit more juice before stopping.

Wesley was amazed. He was amazed at how much pleasure she felt from just her nipples. "And she's all mine for a year", he thought. As Seven was recovering, Wesley told her that they should start walking back before it got dark, stating that they shouldn't take any more time to stop. Seven, who was apparently a slave to pragmatism, nodded and started walking back, with Wesley still grabbing her (now very long and hard) nipples. He continued playing with them and pulling them forward and upward, giving Seven of Nine more orgasms as she walked. She did her orgasm face every time, which Wesley found sexy, her face straight up while her mouth was in an "o" while her tongue stuck out as she moaned very loudly. To Seven, each orgasm felt twice as good as the previous one. Liquid gushed from her pussy every time, and she had more and more trouble walking, often stumbling and having to grab on to a tree to keep from falling. She kept going without stopping him, as Wesley guessed that Seven would focus on a task until it was done rather than stop his molesting, and he was enjoying her moans and orgasms to the fullest extent.

As they finally reached the camp area, Seven of Nine had her 10th orgasm. This one was the last straw for her legs, and she went on her hands and knees, Wesley still on her back. She politely asked him with heavy breathing to get off her, as she needed to rest. Wesley did so, but after doing so bent down and squeezed her massive asscheeks, and as his flesh sunk into them (and they felt like heaven to Wesley),Seven orgasmed again, her previous orgasms having increased her sensitivity. He then remembered her say during lunch earlier that day that due to what the Borg did to her, she no longer needed to defecate, only pee. She'd also said that her anus was as sensitive as a vagina. Wesley had a brilliant idea. He grabbed Seven by the hips, lifting her into the air (despite her being 2' bigger), and slammed her anus down on his 2-foot long and 4 inch wide dick before she knew what's happened.

Seven of Nine felt herself get lifted into the air, and when Wesley had put all 24 inches of his dick in her, she let out an orgasm that dwarfed her previous ones all combined. Her moan could've been heard from a mile away if someone had been there, and as she made her orgasm face again, pussy juice squirted everywhere in front of her, like a gigantic pussy juice hose.

Wesley had never felt so good in his life. Seven of Nine's anus felt so tight, but warm, and it took all of his will not to orgasm immediately. He grabbed Seven by her hips, and began lifting her before slamming her on his long hard dick again. Each thrust made her orgasm, as she felt his 4 inch wide dick force open her anus every time as her orgasms only grew and grew, and her moans grew in volume. Wesley was using all his strength to force her down on his dick, then lift her up only to ram his monster of a duck into her again. 

He then decided to stop moving Seven after her 37th orgasm on his dick, and decided to stand still with his dick firmly in her anus and him holding her by her legs so that Seven was off the ground. His dick pulsated in her anus, and he was enjoying how it felt in her rear hole. Seven was exhausted from her previous orgasms, and was recovering her breath. 

After a few minutes of feeling inside Seven's anus, Wesley lifted her off, with her anus now being a gaping wide hole, only to then throw her on the ground. She landed on her back, and Wesley jumped on her, knocking her down completely. He then looked at her, face-to-face, grabbed the back of her head, and forced his lips on hers. His tongue explored her mouth hungrily, and her pussy orgasmed again just from the kiss. After he finished, he took advantage of her weakened state from orgasm to lift her, and when Seven of Nine was able to think properly again, she saw Wesley pull her hips forward so his monster dick impaled her vagina and hit her womb on the first go. Her mind went blank for a moment as her whole body spasmed and she orgasmed like never before, while Wesley just continued pounding her.

Wesley wrapped his arms around her hips and her long legs wrapped around his hips as she moved herself in sync with him, apparently against her will as her body seemingly betrayed her for pleasure, and he forcibly kissed her, their lips mashing together and their tongues intertwinning as he rammed his penis into her beautiful pussy, with her gushing out juice with every thrust. After an hour of this, he came for his first time and he came in her womb, and Seven came again. Wesley's orgasm was by the the best thing he'd ever experienced. Forget Deanna Troi, this goddess was his dream girl, and now he'd fucked her and wouldn’t stop for a while.

Seven continued to breathe heavily. She could not remember how many times her face had made an "orgasm face". Wesley then walked over to where she was lying on her back, and titfucked her. When he was about to cum, he pulled Seven's nipples upward so her mouth opened as she orgasmed, so then he plunged his dick into her mouth. It felt even better than her anus and almost as good as her vagina. He came in her mouth, making her climax again. He then deepthroated her until he climaxed again, during which she'd orgasmed over and over. He made her swallow every drop of semen by forcing her mouth shut. Just swallowing it made Seven cum a bit. Wesley propped her up on her hands and knees again, and she then saw him lining up his penis with her vagina to do a sexual position known as "Reverse doggy-style", if she remembered correctly. He plunged it in again, and they fucked in that style for hours. He then did every style of human sex he'd ever learned about, and they fucked all day until it was night. 

Seven of Nine passed out from the intense sex they'd been doing for the past 10 hours. Wesley's dick finally went limp. He'd orgasmed 58 times compared to Seven of Nine's 760. His dick was limp for the first time in likely years, though it was still an impressive 9 inches. Wesley then carried the unconscious beauty to his tent which he'd made when he arrived (there was no shuttle, as neither of their captains wanted them to try to leave their vacation early). He then pushed on her belly to get his semen out of both her holes, and after that he had used a device which sprayed water like a hose in her vagina and anus to get rid of any remaining semen. This had been the best day of his life. 

He lay her gorgeous naked body on her back on his bed, then (being naked himself) he lay on her, snuggling his head between her 2 giant breasts, whose nipples had now gone down to their normal size. He enjoyed how the soft boobs wrapped themselves around his head, and how his head sank into them. He fell asleep while hugging Seven's waist.

When Wesley woke up, with his head still between her breasts, he saw Seven of Nine looking at him with... a smirk? He quickly got out of her bosom and moved to the edge of the large bed. He was so shocked, he didn't know how to defend himself. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I did something horrible, I-" he tried to continue, only for her to say something which shocked him. "I had an extremely pleasant experience yesterday". Wesley stopped and blinked at her like a deer in headlights. Seven found it hilarious how a boy who had the previous day been ravaging her was now acting like a confused child. "Are you serious? You're not mad? You're not going to report this or anything?" Wesley said, not believing what his ears were hearing. "On the contrary, Mr. Crusher. I had never had sexual activity in my life, but you made it an extremely pleasureable experience. I was surprised at first, but then I realized that I should listen to my captain's advice and experience something new. I could've stopped it at any time. I do have superhuman physicality, if you recall", she said in a rather smug tone.

Wesley listened, mind blown from what he'd just heard. He got a cup of milk from the replicator. "So... what do we do now", he asked while sipping the milk. Seven gave him a "isn't that's obvious" look and stated "We have coitus again". Wesley spit his drink all over the tent floor. "What did you say", he asked while looking at her. "Like I said, it was an extremely enjoyable experience. In fact, I doubt any other human male or even any alien male for that matter could've pleaded me as much. We should continue after you have had breakfast, I had mine already". She walked out of the tent, but not before saying "By the way, since you have far more energy and sexual drive when you are in the dominant position, so I expect that you will continue to be forceful on my body when we have coitus." After she walked out, Wesley got a plate of pancakes from the replicator, sat down, and smiled while shaking his head. He was really going to enjoy this year alone with her.

The 2 new sex buddies began doing plenty of sex every day, and soon did some kinky things, with Wesley always being the dominant one. He would "chase" Seven of Nine until she climbed up a tree, and when she was either clinging with her arms and legs on to a branch or the trunk at a high level, he would climb up and then cling on to her while he plunged his giant penis into her pussy and anus over and over, with her trying not to lose her grip from the orgasms. Her "helplessness" turned both of them on (Seven being a machocist, of course). He'd also do stuff like "force" her to carry him on her back like the previous day, while he had fun with her nipples while she had to try to keep walking while constantly orgasming. If she fell from squirting, she lost and Wesley would have anal sex with her as "punishment". Her record for amount of orgasms while still walking was 48. He would have her stand with her legs open and squat, and he would finger her until she orgasmed so much that she lost the ability to keep standing. He made her run and carry him on her back while his dick was in either of her 2 holes, and he would fuck her while she was moving. He would put his dick all the way in her vagina, then carry her by the legs while impaling her over and over. He would fist both of her holes, which was immensely pleasing for her. He once spent all day doing nothing but slobbering and slurping Seven’s vagina, and she’d orgasmed 1,066 times that day.

Then came peeing. Seven had given Wesley an injection which removed his body’s need to go #2, just like her. Instead, he only had to urinate. Seven let Wesley pee in either her pussy or asshole, or in her mouth (though Wesley refused to do it on her body). She let him piss in her mouth whenever he wanted. She’d wrap her sexy lips around his dick so he could pee in her mouth and down her throat. All he had to do was grab Seven, “force” her down, and force his dick into her mouth so he could piss, with her often orgasming from swallowing it. When it came to Seven of Nine’s peeing, it was different. She wasn’t allowed to urinate without him watching, for starters, as he always got in the best view to watch her urinate while squatting. Once, he told her to get a pair of yoga pants on, which confused her. When she got it on, with the pants hugging every curve, he gave her a drink, which she didn’t know would make her bladder fill up whenever Wesley pressed a button. It only worked once a use, but Wesley hadn’t an idea. They walked outside, and Wesley pressed a button. Seven suddenly felt her bladder fill up, and she tried taking off her clothes, only for Wesley to stop her. “No, you can’t take them off, you’re staying right here”. Seven was shocked, and began moving about a little as she kept her self from peeing. She wasn’t aware that as she kept it in, more and more urine formed, making it harder and harder to keep control. Eventually, she couldn’t take it anymore and peed, with a look of relief on her face as she moaned in satisfaction. The pee made a wet line on each pant leg, trailing down to her feet. Wesley was amazed and turned on. He ripped off her soaked pants and pushed her to on her back to the ground, then he ravaged her for an hour. 

 

And this was all in the first week.

 

Wesley realized that this was the start of something beautiful....

 

To Be Continued.


	2. “Elevator”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so like I mentioned, this is the second of many timelines I will be making. This one has nonconsent in it, so fair warning. No, no one else will sleep with Wesley or Seven of Nine, this won’t be a Harem fanfic.

It’d been a few days since Seven of Nine joined the Enterprise D due to a rift in time. Most of the Enterprise’s crew was off the ship at the time (same with the Voyager), so the only people on the ship were Deanna Troi, Beverly Crusher, Seven of Nine, and Wesley Crusher (the only male on the ship). 

Despite the small size of the crew, they somehow still managed to run the ship. However, as time passed, they noticed that something was up with Wesley: he was groping Seven of Nine. Deanna Troi would be working with the 2 of them in engineering, only to see Wesley use his left had to grope Seven’s right asscheek while he typed in codes with his right. Jazdia saw his hand sink into the assflesh, and watched his hand grope it everywhere nonstop, before moving to the left buttock and doing the same. Before she could do anything, Wesley left to do something else. Deanna thought that it was a one time thing, and swore to intervene if it happened again. Later, Deanna was walking, only to see Wesley and Seven doing some work. She saw Wesley’s right hand grab one of Seven’s perfect legs, long and thick, and rub it. He then smacked Seven’s ass, causing Seven to yelp a little as her ass flesh rippled in a sort of wave from the slap and her face went a little red. Wesley then left.

Deanna then went up to Seven (feeling bad at being too shocked at what Wesley was doing to stop it), and said “Why don’t you stop him? If you want, I can tell his mother and she can punish him”. Seven of Nine declined, much to Deanna’s shock, stating that he hadn’t touched anywhere like her privates or breasts, which led her to deem it harmless, and that telling Beverly and punishing him would waste a lot of time. Deanna asked her one more time if she was sure she didn’t want Deanna to tell Beverly, and she said yes. 

Later while everyone else was sleeping, Seven of Nine had decided to go to the holodeck to see if she could relax from working. She got on a white 2-piece bikini, which didn’t cover much other than her nipples on her huge breasts, and showed off her ass to anyone looking at her behind. She got into the elevator, then noticed that Wesley was already in it, as Wesley had been planning to work on the engine due to boredom. They politely greeted each other, and the elevator began its long descent to the holodeck floor. As Seven expected, when she was in front of Wesley with her back to him, he began groping her buttocks. It gave her a bit of pleasure, though she was too prideful to show it and hid a small moan. He then began caressing her body, moving his hands up her hips and waist, then down her legs. Wesley loved how soft her skin felt, it was so smooth it felt like silk. “Would you explain to me why you are groping my body like you have been doing the past few days?” Seven said in a monotone voice while looking down at him. He was tall and muscular at 6 feet, but she was much bigger at 8 feet.Wesley froze for a second, then stood up and said in a voice that was filled with mostly embarrassment, “well, I’ve never had sex, or even kissed a girl before. I know that’s no excuse, but I just wanted to know what a woman felt like, and there’s no woman in the universe as gorgeous as you.” He then looked down at his pants, and Seven looked too, only to see a 2 foot long and 4 inch wide monster of a penis which looked like it was begging to escape Wesley’s spandex pants.

Wesley looked at her and asked, nearly pleading “It hurts, Seven. Can I just take my pants and underwear off? I can’t stand this pain”. Seven said he could, and he took off his pants and underwear. Seven noticed that each of his testicles was the size of a grapefruit, and that his cock was covered in veins, and had a huge head at the top. Had it been some other hot woman (like Deanna Troi) she’d have gotten wet from looking at it, though she was unaffected but was suprised at its size. He then looked relieved for a second, but then said with a big but slightly strained smile, “Thanks, but it’s about to burst, I forgot to go to the bathroom. I can’t hold it in any longer.” Seven of Nine was thinking of how to help him, when he came up with an idea. He told her to sit on her knees, which she did despite being confused about what he was planning. He then suddenly grabbed the back of her head, rammed his dick in her mouth, then urinated. He groaned with relief as Seven felt the warm liquid flow down her throat as she swallowed it. The taste was surprisingly not bad, Seven thought, as Wesley pulled out his dick. Seven then prepared to confront him, until she saw that his dick was still at full mast, this time it was with semen instead of piss.

“I’m sorry about peeing in your mouth, there was nothing else I could think off that wouldn’t wet the floor. Sorry about my dick, I can’t cum so it won’t go limp. Wait! Maybe I can stick it between your asscheeks to help me release?” Seven’s eyes widened in shock. This boy had groped her ass, used her mouth as a toilet, and now he wanted to use her ass to relieve himself? She pushed him against the elevator wall, and was about to tell him no and that he would get in trouble, until she felt his dick poke her crotch. It was so big and stiff that she realized that it would be cramped with his penis poking her. When she was looking down, Wesley took advantage and began groping her huge tits. 

This suprised Seven, who was initially too suprised to push him away, but then he saw that her nipples were visible through her bikini top. He then ripped it off, then pulled them hard. Seven’s nipples were apparently a sensitive spot, as she orgasmed, her bikini bottom getting soaked. He then pulled them again, a second orgasm forcing Seven of Nine on her knees due to her legs weakening. “Now will you let me use you huge butt, or do I have to persuade you some more?” He asked her while preparing to make her orgasm with her nipples again. Seven said no in a weakened voice and got up, legs shaking and underwear soaked, and put her hands on the wall, pointing her ass out at Wesley. She said “you may only use it this once for your pleasure” while she put her hands against the wall. Wesley had a look of joy on his face, as he grabbed her hips and began thrusting his dick in between her soft, beautiful asscheeks. It was immensely pleasing. THis went on for 10 minutes, before Seven got annoyed and said in a monotone voice “this isn’t working, Ensign Crusher, so you’ll have to find somewhere else to put it”. Wesley looked a bit upset, before looking at the bottom part of her white bikini. “Hey Seven, I know where I can put it”, the teenage boy said with a sly grin.

Seven was about to ask him where when she suddenly felt his penis ram her beautiful pink pussy, hitting the womb on the first try. This caused her to squirt while moaning loudly. Wesley then began pounding into her at a rapid pace, with her constantly orgasming. She’d never felt anything like this pleasure, but she was also trying to find a way to get him off her. She pushed backwards, sending them both into the other side of the elevator. He was stunned and on his rear, so she got off him, only for him to grab her buttocks and slam her back on his dick, giving her some more orgasms. She eventually pushed him off again, only for the ship to experience a minor bump, which shook the elevator. She was sent upwards, almost hitting the ceiling, but then using her height to stop herself from hitting the floor by putting her hands on one wall and her feet on the other. She was basically suspended in the middle of the elevator. However, she saw Wesley look up at her with a smirk.

“How about we make a deal? If you manage to keep your self suspended like that with your arms and feet by the time the elevator gets to its destination, I will never bother you again and we can forget about this. However, if you don’t, I can do whatever I want to you whenever I want. You will always have to be with me, and if I show that I want sex, you have to drop what you’re doing, no matter what, and strip and fuck me. I’ll put nanites in your body in case you forget. Maybe I’ll just rip off your spandex and rape you in the hall of the ship, with dozens of people watching”. Seven of Nine knew the consequences of losing, though Wesley saw that thinking about those scenarios made her pussy gush with juice, which made a pool on the floor. She agreed, thinking that she had the will to beat him. 

He then wrapped his legs around her hips and his arms around her back, so he was hanging onto her like a tree. He began by messing with her giant breasts, making her pussy create a flood of pussy juice on the floor by giving her constant orgasms with her nipples. He enjoyed her moans and screams from her nipple orgasms. When he got bored of that, he rotated his body, so that his face was up with her pussy and asshole. He happily began licking and slurping her pussy, giving Seven plenty of orgasms. He focused on her asshole as well, as he read that it was as sensitive as her vagina and had no purpose due to her not having to defecate. He stuck his whole hand and part of his arm in, and heard Seven scream from the pleasure. He then ordered her to turn so that her front was facing upward. He then began deepthroating Seven, and made her cum when he came in her mouth. He then made her swallow all of it. Seven hated her constant orgasms, and she hated how she’d not done something about it earlier and how she didn’t think he’d force himself on her. When she’d swallowed every last drop of semen, he forcefully kissed her, his tongue intruding her mouth with no restraint. He then ordered her to turn back around, though he got on her back and positioned his dick in front of her asshole, then began raping her anus.

Seven's asshole was gaping open when he finished, and while she was orgasming Seven thought that it’d likely never close. He then raped her vagina, hitting her womb every time until he came along with her. This took away Seven’s last strength, and she fell to the ground, her chest cushioning her fall. The doors to the deck which had the holodeck finally opened, and Seven began running away, trying to find help. Wesley yelled “No you don’t!” and ran after her, until he caught up and pushed her to the ground. He then fucked her in reverse doggy style for a while, then lifted her up and impaled her on his dick. THis went on until she passed out from the countless orgasms she’d had. Wesley then took her to her room, and left a little surprise or 2 for when she woke up. 

When Seven of Nine woke up, she didn’t remember what had happened the previous night. She got up, put her spandex outfit on, and went to the bar where the 2 other women and Wesley were. She also didn’t remember Wesley groping her before, and none of the other women did either. Wesley had used a device to remove that from all their memories, though for Seven he made sure that his next trick would make her remember. She was walking over to their table, when Wesley pulled out a device and pressed it. He’d put a dildo in her vagina and another in her anus when she was sleeping. Each was the size of his dick, and when he pressed the button, each of them began spinning while vibrating, and the aphrodisiac he’d injected into her 2 holes activated. 

Seven of Nine all of a sudden felt more pleasure then shed ever remembered (She hadn’t remembered the night with Wesley yet), and collapsed on her back, her hips bucking high in their air while she said over and over (her monotone voice completely gone): “CUMMING, CUMMING, CUMMING! I’M CUMMING! I CAN’T STOP CUMMING! OOOOOOH! IT FEELS SO GOOD!!!!” and liquid came out like a flood, to the point where it looked like she was peeing. The entire floor quickly became soaked in her love juices, and her face looked nothing like it usually did, her eyes almost rolling to the back of her head and her tongue sticking out of her mouth (which was in an “o” shape) as she came over and over. 

Wesley acted innocent, and offered to take her to the sickbay and check on her while Beverly relaxed. Beverly reluctantly accepted, only after Wesley insisted that he could take care of her, then he took her to the hospital. He then ripped off her suit, and pulled the 2 dildos out. He turned them off, and used a phaser to vaporize them. He then went over to Seven, and woke her up while preparing an injection. She woke up, only to see Wesley’s face and remember everything that happened. Her face grew pale with dread, even as her pussy became wet knowing that Wesley would soon use his gigantic dick to go in Seven’s holes. Wesley smiled and happily said “we had a deal, but to make sure”, before injecting nanites into her. These not only let him do whatever he wanted to her, but her mind would not break and she’d still hate it (to make it more fun for him), her pleasure would not increase (since she would already orgasm dozens of times before he would come once, this was to show Seven that her body loved his dick no matter how much she claimed to hate it), but it would let him do whatever he wanted to her and she wouldn’t fight back, as she’d be forced to do what he wanted and tell others that it was consensual. 

He then said “sit up”, which she did. He got off his clothes so he was naked like she was, then told her to let him ride on her back, which she had no choice in doing. He wrapped his arms right beneath her chest, and positioned his dick so that it was not only sandwiched between her asscheeks, but that its tip was touching her vagina (not that it mattered for the moment). He enjoyed how smooth her hair felt across his back, like a silk blanket. He’d earlier used a chemical which made the 2 women forget what had just happened, so he could show them this. When they saw him getting a naked ride on Seven of Nine’s back, they were shocked. They were far more shocked when he put his hands on Seven’s nipples, then squeezed, causing her to squirt out a huge amount of love juice on the floor, with her face pointing up at the ceiling as her face made an “o” shape with her tongue sticking out. The 2 women stood up to help her, only for her to say “No, these are our... games. Besides, I am now giving him permission to do whatever he wants to me, even do things like this in public”. The 2 women were shocked but believed her and sat down, while Seven was yelling on the inside that she was being raped. He then made her walk around, so that he could see her walk while constantly orgasming. She eventually lost strength and collapsed on her stomach, her breasts cushioning the fall. He then said he’d have to punish her, then began fucking her pussy reverse-doggy style, while the 2 women could only watch as Seven orgasmed over and over. 

After that, he ordered her to put on only yoga pants, which confused her. He then made her go to the other 2 women, then walk with them. He then snapped his fingers, and she let out a huge amount of piss, which trailed down her pant legs. Wesley smirked, and then took her to sickbay to “check up” on her. He then made her squat while he fingered her, and when she came and fell to the ground, he raped her for hours. He then made her walk in public while her fucked her pussy while hanging on to her, and always raping her anus and making it a wide hole when she collapsed.

Seven now knew what heaven and hell felt like at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one’s an odd one. Don’t worry, the rest are way less dark than this one.


	3. “Enough”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this timeline, Seven of Nine has been condescending and rude to Wesley, so when they go to the holodeck beach and she won’t stop, he takes his revenge. Yes, I know I said that I would try not to do as many nonconsent ones, but I came up with this.

Wesley was at wits end. All day he’d been working with seven of nine, but while she was an 8-foot blonde goddess of sexiness, she was also a goddess of arrogance. All the time, he heard her say rude remarks about him, as well as his mother. She constantly mocked his intellect and achievements, always one-upping him. Beverly had suggested to Wesley to try to do something to ease their relations. Wesley had decided to take her to the holodeck beach so that they could relax. She’d only accepted due to wanting to experience a vacation for the first time.

Wesley stopped in front of the door, adjusting his swimsuit so that his flaccid 9 inch dick wouldn’t be seen. He didn’t want her to think he was a perv and tell everyone like the loud mouthed bitch she was. It was hard to hide, being 9 inches when flaccid and 2 feet when at full length, along with being 4 inches wide at max and having 2 grapefruit-sized testicles. He may have been a muscular 6-foot tall 16 year old, but his dick looked a bit ridiculous on him. He took a deep breath and entered. He went looking for where Seven was, and saw the most amazing sight ever. Seven was in a white bikini which covered little and hugged what it did cover (she had a cameltoe which was hugging the crotch part of her bikini) lying on her stomach on the beach. Her mammoth breasts (which somehow looked perfect on her body) were flattened on the sand, while her (equally huge and perfect) asscheeks and hips were shining, no oil required. Her smooth, silky long blond hair went all the way to her hips. “You’re late”, she said in a condescending tone. Wesley snapped out his trance, but decided to ignore her.

After a few minutes of not saying anything, Wesley offered to give her a massage, first back then front. She accepted, saying he might actually do something useful as an ensign, and lay down and closed her eyes while Wesley put tanning oil on his hands. He then began massaging her body while spreading oil all over it, making it shiny and smooth (and sexier, of course). Her skin felt so nice to touch, like silk. He rubbed the oil all over her hips, while relaxing the muscles there and giving Seven of Nine a relaxed feeling. He also relaxed her shoulders and back muscles while putting oil on them, before moving on to the legs. He became fascinated with her legs, and loved how long and thick yet smooth they were. When he was done with the legs, he began to massage her mammoth asscheeks. He enjoyed how the sun was reflected off them when he put oil on them, and his hands just sank into them. He looked over, expecting to see an angry Seven, but saw that she’d fallen asleep. 

Wesley was relieved, then had an idea. He got out his giant 2-foot dick, and put it in between her beach ball sized asscheeks. They felt so good to Wesley’s dick, as well as surprisingly warm. The soft flesh seemed to fit around his dick. Her ass was so large that only a bit of his dick stuck out. He began thrusting back and forth, getting faster and faster. He’d never been able to masturbate, what with his work and studies, as well as it being to hard to bring such a huge dick to climax. He felt himself inching towards climax bit by bit, excited at finally being able to experience a sweet release. He decided that cumming on Seven would be a horrendous idea, as he realized she was starting to wake up, so he decided to hold it in for a suprise, revenge for the weeks of bitchiness he’d endured from her. 

As she woke up, Seven of Nine was pleased to find her entire back relaxed and oiled. She then asked Wesley to do her front as well as her back, and he did his most innocent voice when he replied. She turned over, only for Wesley to ask her to close her eyes. “It’ll help me concentrate”, was the claim. She thought it was nothing and obliged him. He focused on the non erotic parts, and on the breasts, he poured oil on her while caressing them in a way which didn’t turn Seven in at all, in order not to ruin his plan. Seven was impressed at how he only smoothed the oil out instead of groping her. He then did every where on the front of her body that wasn’t her crotch (even massaging her smooth, hairless armpits). She didn’t notice him removing her underwear while she was sleeping. 

Wesley then asked her to open her eyes. She did, only to see a monster of a cock in front of her, it’s thick smell filling her nose. This dick was then rammed into her mouth by Wesley, who grabbed the back of her head and pulled her so his entire dick was in her mouth, reaching the bottom of her throat, before pulling it back. Seven was too stunned to resist. After a few minutes, he pulled her head so that his entire shaft was in her mouth, then came, hugging her head so that it couldn’t move. Due to the tip of his dick being at the bottom of Seven’s throat, she had no choice other then to swallow it. She felt the warm substance go into her belly. Wesley hugged her head for a long time, taking advantage of the opportunity to pee as well. Seven felt the liquid go into her stomach. 

She then pushed Wesley off her, trying to regain her breath. His dick was still hard as a rock. Seven knew that if she tried to subdue him he’d just grope her, so she tried running towards the exit to get help. Wesley, knowing how much trouble he’d be in if he let her go, ran after her, watching her breasts and ass bounce in the air. He then caught up to her, jumping on her back. He then wrapped his legs around Seven’s waist, locking himself on. He then ripped of the top part of her bikini and grabbed her breasts and began groping them to slow her down, until he grabbed her nipples. He hadn’t noticed, but the determined woman had reached the door, though her pussy was starting to leak juice and her legs were getting weaker, and ran out into the hall. 

Deanna Troi (who was captain, as Picard, Riker, La Forge, data, and Worf were all away for different reasons) and some other people were in the hall, walking to their stations, like any other normal day, when suddenly they saw the gorgeous Seven of Nine running into the hall.... naked? They saw her running in a weird fashion, with a pair of hands on her nipples as she tried shaking whatever was groping her off. The groper question was Wesley, who they saw had wrapped his legs around her waist and used them to hold on. He then pulled the nipples on her mammoth breasts upward. “Someone, help me please, get him- GUHHHH!”, Seven tried to say before she came. When she squirted, her pussy sprayed juice like a hose, making the floor soaked. Her face was pointed straight upward, her eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head as her mouth as in an “o” shape, with her tongue sticking out. Her legs were wobbling as she stood there, pleasure flooding her body as she just made animal like noises. 

Wesley then continued having his way with her breasts, and as she walked forward (though no one helped her for some reason, in fact making a open path for Seven to try to walk through with Wesley on her back), she continued to squirt over and over, any attempted words quickly turning into sounds of pleasure as her pussy spouted love juice to the point where Seven felt it was steaming and her legs got weaker. Eventually, she had to squat, but when she tried to grab Wesley’s legs to pull them off her with the last of her strength, he merely groped her breasts until she came and collapsed. Wesley, who had Seven lying on him, put his fingers in her soaked pussy and began moving them inside. Having studied medicine to help his mom heal people, he knew where the g-spot was, and he began fingering it nonstop. Seven screamed as her hips bucked and she came even more, at least half a dozen times. 

After a while, Seven tried to get away from him by using her remaining strength to get on her legs, but Wesley (not wanting this to end) jumped at the limping Seven. His face landed in between her asscheeks, and he grabbed them with his hands to hang on, his feet and part of his legs dragging on the ground as she walked. He enjoyed the warm feeling the 2 asscheeks gave him, and like earlier, his hands sunk into her flesh, giving him an easy way to hang on. Seven came just from him squeezing her asscheeks, but her determination to get rid of him gave her strength to continue walking, trying to find the medbay so Wesley’s mother would stop him. Wesley saw her sexy anus, and remembered reading that not only did she not have to defecate due to Borg experiments on her, just urinate, but it had the same inside as a vagina, only without a womb, and was just as sensitive as a g-spot, only it was an entire hole. He first decided to stick his tongue in there, Seven gasping and moaning as he gleefully licked her anus, with him happily licking up the juices (which were just like her pussy juice), which tasted nice and sweet. She kept walking, but him licking her anus made her cum after a few seconds. This led Wesley to continue licking it, with the people watching (including Deanna Troi) hearing slurps and loud licking sounds. Deanna Troi even got a bit turned on, feeling rather ashamed of herself for not doing anything and getting wet from seeing this. 

The fact that Seven kept walking arguably increased her suffering, as the pleasure built up as she refused to collapse. Her peak human leg strength let her keep walking despite her anus being assaulted, though every orgasm was twice as pleasureable as the last one. At one point, she just stood still as her head was straight up, orgasming and making all sorts of noises while standing still. Wesley squeezing her asscheeks didn’t help at all. She eventually fell to the ground so her knees were bent and her ass was up in the air, her nipples (each long enough to wrap a fist around) being flattened by her huge boobs. The spectating crew watched her pussy convulse and spasm as Wesley drank her anus juice without a care in the world. After he’d had enough, Wesley licked his lips to get the last of her anus juice, used his right hand to smack her right asscheek, making her squirt again, and pulled back his right fist and plunged it into her asshole as deep as he could, with most of his arm going in her anus. The whole ship could have heard Seven scream as she squirted with the power of a cannon and Wesley moved his fist in and out of her rear hole. THis went on for a long while, with Seven screaming while moaning in pleasure as the floor became soaked from her pussy and Wesley had a huge grin on his face while fist fucking her anus. “This is what you get, you slut! This is for making the past month of my life hell!” 

After Wesley yelled that, he pulled out his fist from her now gaping anus. Seven kept trying to get up, trying to prove that she could beat this brat. He let her get up, only to quickly get under hear and put his head between her legs, right in front of her vagina. He then put his mouth on her vagina, lifted the bottom half of his body so his legs could wrap around her waist, and moved his hands so his arms wrapped around her hips and his hands could grope her buttocks, turning her on more. Seven stood still for fear of what Wesley would do if she tried to rebel. He was using her determination to prove she was superior to him to molest her without fear of retribution, as well as her newfound fear of him. It was a weird position, but it let him be comfortable and orally assault her beautiful pussy. She began to walk again, only to start continuously squirting again from him slurping on her pussy. 

She accidentally stumbled into Ten Forward, with all the men and women in there staring at her (though since Guinan was away for a while, no one tried to stop him or help her) as she awkwardly walked around, making loud noises and erotic faces as she constantly orgasmed from him focusing on her clit (which was now very long) and g-spot. THe men (and some women) were envious of the boy who was getting to taste the super hot babe in front of them. Wesley had an idea, and motioned for Seven to go onto the stage. She walked up the steps, climaxing from Wesley sucking her clit, and stood there. Wesley let the audience see her stand while orgasming over and over, any attempts to speak turning into screams, animal-like noises, and moans. She stumbled backwards and forwards, her face in a constant “orgasm face” for the (completely silent) audience to see when she leaned forward, Wesley clinging on with all his strength. 

He then saw her titanic bouncing tits and her nipples which were each long enough to wrap a hand around. He took his hands off her buttocks, and reached with his hands for her long nipples, grabbing one with each hand and pulling downwards. Seven felt pleasure on a whole new level from both her pussy and breasts being attacked, and began cumming twice as much as before. Wesley pulled her nipples to “steer” her, making her run all around the stage while moaning and screaming for his amusement. Seven then felt her bladder want to release, as she hadn’t urinated the whole day. She kept it in, squirming while running as Wesley had no intention of letting go. She began yelling (having lost all of her sophistication long ago) “I HAVE TO PEE! I HAVE TO PEE! I HAVE TO PEE!” before giving up and pissing in Wesley’s mouth while running. It tasted very sweet, surprisingly enough, and Wesley happily gulped it down. She peed for a full minute before she stopped and a satisfied Wesley got off her. 

Wesley then grabbed her and forced her to squat with her hands behind her head, threatening to fist her anus again if she refused. He then, out of curiousity, punched her in the gut, causing her to climax to her suprise. He then smiled, went behind her and yelled to the audience “behold, Slutty Seven!” and smacked her ass, making wobble. Seven came twice, first from him calling her a slut and the second from the smack. She had never known that she was a machocist, though Wesley thought that it made sense considering her normal personality of controlling others. He then got a keyboard and typed in a few buttons, giving Seven yoga pants, to her suprise. He then forced her to drink a substance which tasted weird. She suddenly felt herself needing to pee again, but Wesley told her to not move, which she obeyed out of fear. She then urinated, piss lines running down her tight pants. He ripped of the yoga pants, disintegrating them with a phaser, and repeated it with a pair of panties for fun as she soaked the underwear. He then made her pee while naked to humiliate her, then told the computer to clean up the piss on the floor. He then called her a slut over and over in front of the crowd, making her cum against her will just from demeaning her. He then told her to move her body up and down, which she did, her boobs and ass waving in the air as she did so. She came over and over from the humiliation and stares which she was getting. He then said “this bitch is all mine” as he pulled her clit, making her squirt even more. 

He moved his hand along her body as she squatted, too exhausted to move up and down anymore. He took his time admiring her legs, so thick and long, yet his hands could sink into them, they were so sexy. He then focused on her wide hips, before moving on to her long blond hair. It felt like silk, and was smooth. It was so long it went down to her waist. He also looked at her perfect face, which had amazing green eyes, sexy lips, and fantastic cheekbones. Her body had not a single flaw. Wesley then had another idea. 

He told her to stand up, then he grabbed her hair. He then moved his body to where it was right beneath Seven’s pussy (his legs between her’s), and thrust his dick in her pussy, hitting her womb on the first shot. The only reason he was able to stay suspended in the air when he plunged his dick in her was due to him pulling her long hair to keep himself in the air. Seven had the mother of all climaxes as pussy juice gushed everywhere for what seemed like an eternity, Wesley’s dick hitting her womb so hard that it felt like it shook. She began moaning and making her orgasm face as she was hit with even more powerful pleasure. Wesley then kept hanging on to her hair as he thrust his dick in and out of hair while suspended in the air. “Look, I’m riding this cow!” Wesley said as he slapped her ass, making her cum again. He then told her to go, and she ran down the steps and out of Ten Forward. He made her run for a while, her constantly cumming from him thrusting his dick so it smashed into her womb, until they bumped into Deanna Troi, who was too schooled by what Wesley was doing to say anything. “Look Deanna, I found a cow to ride!” As Wesley said this, he then told Seven of Nine to moo for him like the cow she was. She used the last of her willpower to refuse, even as he slammed his dick into her womb, hitting it with enough force to make it ache with both pain and pleasure. Wesley then realized something. “Did I forget to mention my mom’s not on the ship? She left after I went to see you at the beach. So, now that she isn’t here, will you moo?” 

Seven felt her entire body quiver in anticipation of what came next, then literal tidal waves of juice came out of her as she yelled “MOO, MOO, MOOOOO!” over and over, her mind giving in to the pleasure at this point. He then thrusted into her over and over, her body orgasming hundreds of times. He then pulled her hair as hard as he could as he thrust his dick so it was touching her womb, then climaxed, his dick firing off with the power of a gun as cum flooded her womb, and when he pulled his dick out, large amounts fell onto the floor along with her pussy juice. Her orgasms stopped 5 minutes later. He then told the computer on the ship to make a cup and put all of her love juice and his semen on the floor in it. After this, he gave it to Seven, and told her to drink it, which she did, making her squirt. She squirted even more after Wesley punched her belly to get the semen out of her womb, yelling “Yes, punch me and hurt me, I deserve it!” as her womb and pussy were emptied of semen. It was weird for Wesley to punch a woman who was 2 feet taller than him in the gut, but her orgasms made it worth it. He also pushed her stomach to get it out, which also gave her orgasms. 

He then grabbed her head, pulled himself up so his head was at hear level, and gave her a long and erotic kiss which made her wet. He looked down and said “wow, it’s like a broken faucet down there. I’ll fix it, then moved his body so his face was in between her breasts and his dick was in her womb. He then told her to do a few laps around the floor with him holding on. She did so, cumming all the way, until she had done 10 laps. After he got off, she walked off to her room and passed out, with Wesley walking to his room and doing the same with a now limp dick. Before he went to sleep, Wesley used a gas to wipe the memory of everyone on the ship, 

When Seven woke up, she and Wesley didn’t look at each other, both not wanting to speak about the previous day. She’d apologized to him for her previous behavior for the past month and he’d forgiven her. As she walked away to breakfast, she didn’t know that Wesley was staring at her ass. Deanna Troi had left the previous night to go on a mission (having been wiped of the previous day from her memory), so Seven would be captain for a month or so. She walked onto the bridge, and Wesley followed her, being a navigator for the ship. When it was the 2 of them in the elevator, Seven had to urinate, but since she couldn’t hold it in, she hadn’t to do it in her pants like the previous day, with Wesley getting aroused from urine going down her pant legs. Later, Wesley accidentally tripped, and his face fell into Seven’s humongous ass. He lay on it like a pillow, but when Seven asked him to stop, he became full of unexplainable lust and ripped of the bottom part of her jumpsuit along with her underwear. He saw her gaping anus, and began licking it, gulping down the sweet delicious juices. “I can’t help it, this is my breakfast!” 

Seven of Nine became overwhelmed with lust herself, her body switching into slut mode, and she said “yes, eat my fat ass! I’ll give you as much as you- AHHH!” as she began orgasming nonstop. When they arrived on the bridge, a naked Wesley began fucking her reverse doggy style, constantly calling her a “bitch cow”, while she yelled “YES, IM YOUR BITCH COW WHO NEEDS TO CUUMMMM” as they climaxed together. From then on, Seven was captain, but there was seldom a moment when she and Wesley weren’t fucking or doing something similar. When she was doing her role as a captain, Wesley would sit in her chair and she’d sit on his dick with her asshole. When she was walking, she’d let him latch on so his face was in her boobs and his penis was ravaging her pussy. When either of them peed, the other drank it. Whenever Seven bent over by accident, Wesley would fist her anus and vagina nonstop. Whenever they both were supposed to sleep, they just fucked the whole night. Beverly was shocked when she got on the ship, to say the least.


	4. “Trip”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wesley accidentally trips and falls onto Seven of Nine, it spirals out of control real fast. This one does not involve Wesley forcing himself on her, just an awkward situation which quickly spirals out of control. Though it is much shorter than the last chapter.

Wesley was walking down the hall, with a happy expression on his face. Everything had been going well for the 16 year old, and school was over. He was thinking about not what he’d do over the summer, but about the new crew member. Seven of Nine had just arrived, and she’d wowed every guy (and some women) with her looks. She was an 8 foot tall beauty with very long blond hair, and a fantastic body which had a thin waist, wide hips, a gorgeous and flawless face, and huge breasts and an equally large ass which somehow looked spectacular on her. Her voice was also very sexy despite being monotone. The thing was, she was completely focused on her work, never paying attention to anyone who tried asking her out. 

Wesley remembered something that had been the most erotic moment of his life. They’d been working in the engine room, when she was moving around in a weird way and squirming a bit, before she moaned a small bit with a relieved look on her face as pee made the bottom part of her jumpsuit sopped in urine, her pant let’s each having a wet line trailing down. Wesley was mesmerized, until she told the computer to make her a new jumpsuit. She’d changed her clothes while not caring that Wesley was in the room with her, only telling him to not tell the others about it so that they didn’t bother her by asking questions. By some miracle, Wesley had hidden his hard on from her on that day. 

Wesley was happily thinking about this as he was walking, until a small bump in the floor caused him to stumble forward and fall into something which almost smothered him. He realized it was a woman’s cleavage, Seven of Nine’s to be exact. He looked up at her, and she had a curious look on her perfect face. “Are you alright, Wesley?” Wesley loved her voice, but focused and said “I’m fine, sorry for falling on you”. He realized his legs were not touching the ground, as when he stumbled he was actually in the air, and since his head was in the cleavage of a woman 2 feet taller than him, his feet were dangling a few inches off the ground. He wrapped his arms around her waist 

Suddenly, he realized that the situation he was in was turning him on. Before he could stop his dick, it grew in a fraction of a second to its full length of 2 feet long and 4 inches wide. Unfortunately, it ripped through Wesley’s underwear and uniform, and would’ve been in the open except for 1 thing: his crotch was up against Seven’s. His dick ripped through her jumpsuit (she found panties to be unpragmatic) and went all the way into her vagina, hitting her womb. Her eyes widened as she looked down at him, her body starting to shake. Her face suddenly shot straight up so that it was looking at the ceiling, but her eyes were almost rolled back as her mouth was in an “o” shape and her tongue was sticking out. She suddenly let out a loud moan which sounded more like an animal noise, her juices flooding out of her pussy. Wesley then for some reason remembered her files showing that due to being experimented on by the Borg as a child, her anus had the same interior as her pussy (and Seven didn’t have to go #2), was just as sensitive as a vagina, and leaked pussy juice when stimulated. Wesley had found these features all weird the first time he’d read about them, but now it turned him on so much that thinking about them caused him to accidentally come in her again, making her squirt again. After she was done screaming and moaning, she looked back down again, breathing heavily as her legs wobbled and her holes seemed like they were steaming.

Wesley began apologizing nonstop and was about to pull out, when she grabbed his back and kept him up close with her, his dick deep inside her. She said “I’ve never felt this before, and it feels so good! I don’t want to stop this!” Before she could do anything else, she heard Beverly Crusher coming over. Not wanting Beverly to see her fucking her son, Seven pushed Wesley’s face into her cleveage so he couldn’t speak and kept her back to Beverly. “Is everything ok? I heard screaming”, Beverly said. Seven said in a monotone voice “everything is fine, I was just curious about what screaming felt like as I’ve seen so many people do it and couldn’t understand the logic behind it”. Beverly said ok and left. Seven then let Wesley breathe, then told him he wasn’t going anywhere and that he had to fuck her with that giant dick of his. 

Wesley was a virgin, but even he knew the basics of sex. He began thrusting in and out, with Seven standing still and moaning. He went faster and faster, until they both came. Seven then let go of him, but ordered him to not leave. She squatted, then ordered the computer to make a giant mug right below her pussy, so the semen that fell out went only in there. However, some of it wouldn’t go out. Seven looked at Wesley and told him to punch her in the stomach. Wesley initially refused, but Seven then said she’d tell Beverly he’d forced himself on her, so Wesley had to listen to her. He reluctantly went up to the squatting beauty, pulled back his right hand and made it a fist, and hit her straight in the gut. She moaned as she squirted, love nectar and semen flooding into the large mug, filling it to the top. The nectar helped clean out every last drop of semen from her pussy. When she was recovered, she drank the mug until nothing was in there. Drinking it alone made her squirt, and her nipples were now each long enough to clench a hand around and were stretching the jumpsuit (Seven never wore a bra). 

She then told Wesley to hang onto her again and fuck her while she walked. Wesley wrapped his arms around her waist again, with his face being in her jumpsuit-covered cleavage as he put his monster penis in her pussy (his penis had made a hole in the jumpsuit so her pussy was uncovered) and began thrusting in her by moving his lower body as she walked, with her orgasming very quickly. She orgasmed countless times as she walked down the hall despite him not even cumming in her once, making constant moans and her face becoming her “orgasm face” over and over. Despite her legs wobbling as she walked, she didn’t collapse due to her superhuman physicality. Wesley clung onto her as she walked, his feet being a few inches above the ground. He remembered that Picard, Data, Riker, Worf, and La Forge were all away, so the only head staff were Deanna and his mother, Beverly who were in Ten Forward. He hoped they didn’t see him like this, but then he realized while fucking her that she was walking towards Ten Forward. Despite being horrified, he came in her from the thought, making her orgasm again as well. He then clung onto her and stopped moving, pressing his body up against Seven’s so no one could see his penis. Also, it was nice and tight inside Seven’s warm and wet pussy, so having his penis all the way in felt nice.

The doors to Ten Forward opened, and everyone was shocked at Wesley hanging on to Seven of Nine. Wesley (cling on with all his might so no one saw his dick) said that his legs were not moving and Seven was taking him to the sickbay but decided to stop in Ten Forward. Everyone was about to believe it (with most of them men and some of the women being jealous of Wesley), when Wesley’s arms grew tired from wrapping around Seven’s waist and let go. As his top half was falling back, he grabbed her long nipples and clenched his fists around them to get a grip. This shocked everyone, but not as much as Seven’s loud orgasm from it, with her moaning like an animal as her face went into an “orgasm face”. She then grew tired of him not fucking her and told him to start pounding her again. Wesley did, and in between orgasms Seven yelled “We were lying! Wesley is fucking me because I accidentally saw his monster dick and fell in love with it, so I’m not letting him go! Only he can fuck me and only I can fuck him!” before cumming again. Wesley was embarrassed but kept thrusting, while his mother and Deanna troi just sat there in shock. He came in her which made her squirt for what was likely the 50th time. After recovering from the orgasm, she told him to get off her, which he did. She told the computer to make another mug like before, but told Wesley to pull her nipples until she came. Wesley did so, which made her squirt while yelling “I’m a fucking cow!”. Like before, the squirting completely cleaned her pussy of semen, and she gulped down the mug with semen and some love juice, squirting again as she did so. Deanna Troi (who was second only to Seven in sexiness) felt her crotch get hot from seeing Wesley’s bull-sized dick.

.

She then went to Wesley, got on her knees, and began blowing him. Somehow she was a pro at it, taking in all 2 feet and making him cum quickly. Just the smell of his dick (he hadn’t showered that day) made her squirt, as did deepthroating him multiple times and swallowing his semen. He then peed in her mouth, and she had no problem gulping it down. She then ripped off her jumpsuit as well as Wesley’s, then grabbed him and forced her mouth on his. Her mouth explored his and their tongues intertwined, before she then got on her knees and sandwiched his dick in her boobs. It almost was as good as her pussy, and Wesley quickly came in her mouth. She then had to urinate, so she went to the stage, naked, and squatted down again. She peed with the force of a hose, letting out a moan of relief. She then told Wesley to come and fuck her on the stage. He came, and she lay on her back and told him to eat her out. Wesley put his face in her pussy and began to do so, making her moan loudly. He licked her clit, before putting his hand in her pussy. When he found her g-spot, he pressed it, each time making her cum while screaming. After the 35th orgasm from her g-spot, Seven was shaking nonstop. He then flipped her over, and began orally pleasing her anus. She secreted way more juice from her ass than her pussy, and it was sweet and delicious. Wesley gulped down a large quantity of juice, before loudly licking and slurping her anus some more. She came multiple times as he happily slurped her anus. He then put his dick in between her asscheeks and thrusted until he jizzed all over her, before fucking her ass.

Needless to say, they began fucking nonstop for the next few days, with Deanna (the acting captain) having to listen to them fucking on the bridge like animals, Seven on all fours as Wesley pounded her ass. Seven made Wesley fuck her all day and all night, giving him and injection so all food became semen and urine so he didn’t need to go #2, just like her. They drank each other’s juices and urine, and never stopped fucking. 


	5. “Harem”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter/timeline, Wesley has just joined the Enterprise D as a 14 year old. However, most of the senior crew (Picard, Data, Worf, Riker, and Laforge) are not there, and the captain is his mom, Beverly. However, in this timeline, the lucky and hung 14 year old sleeps with not only an “edited” 7 of 9, but an “edited” Deanna Troi and an “edited” Beverly Crusher as well, as well as some “edited” suprise female guests.
> 
> Note: not every episode will involve more than 1 female, though Wesley will be the only male getting laid in this fanfic.

Wesley had gotten on the Enterprise D a day or 2 ago, but what he liked the most were the 3 super sexy women on board: his mom, Deanna Troi, and Seven of Nine. Each of them was 10 feet tall (he was only 5 feet tall in comparision), and had flawless bodies which were likely the sexiest in the galaxy. Each of the 3 beauties had a perfectly shaped face, with flawless cheekbones, sexy red lips, and stunning green eyes, and they each had long flowing hair which was softer than Tholian silk and went down to their hips. Deanna’s hair was a curly black (yet despite the curls it felt amazing to touch), Beverly was a redhead, and Seven of Nine had blonde hair. Wesley enjoyed every time he touched the hair of the 3 babes. But he cared more about their amazing bodies.

They each had perfect-shaped figures, with narrow (but not too narrow) waists, huge hips, huge heart-shaped asses, long and thick legs which were smooth and muscular with not a bit of fat on them, and huge breasts, each of them having a rack so big that a single boob was bigger than their head. And to top it off, all 3 of them were always together and all 3 of them always wore skintight jumpsuits (Deanna and Beverly’s were aqua-colored, Seven of Nine’s was red), and none of them had bras or underwear beneath (they claimed it was too hot with underwear or bras on). The 14 year old Wesley always saw their nipples and unlike others, he saw their sexy clits and their very visible cameltoes (no one else paid attention to the crotch for some reason). He also didn’t care that Beverly was his mom, as his friends always talked about how hot she was and that he should bang her, so he thought he wasn’t allowed to ogle her. 

The thing about Wesley was, for a 14 year old, he was seriously packing heat. Due to a birth defect which his mom had forgotten about so only he knew, he had 2 penises, one above the other. Each was a monster cock, being 3 feet long and 1 foot wide at full length and width, and even when they were limp they were each 9 inches. They also had plenty of bumps on them which would simultaneously bring loads of pain and pleasure to any woman who he managed to fuck. He also had 2 gigantic testicles, each the size of a pomegranate and full to the brim with Wesley’s jizz. Only problem was, Wesley had never jacked off or even cum once in his life, so seeing 3 hot women together made him more than a bit horny. He was clever enough to act innocent to trick the 3 of them into letting him stay with them, and he began to do something sly. Whenever the 4 of them would walk to Ten Forward together, Wesley would be in front of Beverly, Deanna would be on his left, and Seven of Nine would be on his right. He would use his left hand to grope Deanna’s right asscheek, and his right hand to grope Seven’s left buttock. This made both of them blush a lot, but when Beverly was about to tell him to stop, Seven said that he wasn’t being harmful and that she didn’t mind, and Deanna said she agreed with her, likely to either not look sensitive or to “protect” Seven from Wesley’s full groping. 

When they entered Ten Forward, all the men (and some women) would look at the perverted 14 year old with jealous looks, while he’d just smile and grope the 2 goddesses. Whenever Seven went off by herself to look outside into space while the other 2 were sitting, Wesley went over to her, and put a hand on each buttock (remember, she was twice his height, so his head came up to her hips) and enjoyed how natural they were, as his hands just squeezed them and they sank into a soft and smooth heaven. Seven looked back at him but then decided it wasn’t worth fighting Wesley’s over and continued looking at the stars, while everyone else looked with shock and envy. Wesley was enjoying this so much, that he lunged forward and put his face in her humongous ass, and enjoyed how her ass covered his head completely, sort of soothing him with its warm embrace. Seven at this point had had enough and told him to stop, and he reluctantly did so and the 2 of them went back over to the other 2 and had breakfast. 

Throughout the day, Wesley continuously did things when he was with the 3 ladies, like take a shower together with all 3 of them, even though this meant that the shower was very crowded, and run his dicks on their asses (though since all 3 of them were facing the glass panes, they each thought he had only 1 dick). He also smacked Deanna’s ass and Seven’s ass multiple times during the day to see their ass ripple, and once even did it to his mom in the elevator. He even tricked Deanna into getting on her knees so he could jump up, wrap his hands around her head, and give her a tongue-to-tongue kiss for a few seconds. Whenever her had to pee, he’d always sneak up on one of the 3 women and take a huge piss on them, urine getting all over their jumpsuits and making them soaked from the vast amounts of urine coming from his 2 dicks. He’d always put his dicks back in his jumpsuit and hide before the target woman was able to turn around after being shocked. He also once grabbed his mom’s hand when she had to pee so she had to pee in her jumpsuit and get it soaked. 

When the 4 of them went to a private beach by themselves, Beverly went in a skimpy and very revealing green bikini, Seven in an equally revealing white bikini that also barely hid her nipples and pussy but hid nothing else, and Deanna in a blue bikini which was no better than the other 2. Wesley’s swim trunks had ripped from his 2 raging hard ons, so he quietly followed behind them so they didn’t notice his complete nudity. They decided to take a nap together on their backs, and Wesley ogled every part of their body, before looking at their beautiful pussies. Before he could do anything, his mother started to wake, so he had to stop and put their bikini bottoms back where they belonged. 

His mom stood up, but Wesley had a perverted idea. He told her to stay still, then he grabbed the front end of her g-string and the back end, and began shifting the string back and forth, the friction with Beverly’s pussy turning her on. She moaned and told him to stop, but he only made it faster until she squirted in his right hand like a slut. It tasted like warm, melted chocolate. Beverly fainted from how intense her orgasm was, but when the MILF woke up, Wesley told her that he was sorry and it was an accident (a lie), but his gullible and sexy mom believed him. When Seven left the private holodeck to get something, Wesley ran after her and caught up to her. The sleazy 14 year old asked her if he could try out something with her.

Seven agreed, not remembering how much of a pervert he was, and he told her to grab his legs and hold him upside down close up with her body. She did so, and he wrapped his legs and locked them together around her waist, and told her to walk to test if the position worked, his face a bit above her crotch and his hands on her ass cheeks and squeezing the soft flesh. Seven walked down the hall, everyone looking at Wesley with a jealous look, and Seven went to several floors and walked as part of Wesley’s “test” for his position. When the halls were empty, Wesley looked down and saw her clitoris poking out of her jumpsuit. He reached down with his right hand, his legs still wrapped around the oblivious blond beauty, and pulled her clit upwards. Seven of Nine couldn’t even react before a massive orgasm hit, love juice squirting on the floor with the literal power and quantity of a hose and her clit and nipples each becoming long enough to wrap a hand around. Her mouth as in an “o” shape and her tongue stuck out of her mouth and moved a little as she moaned while making animal noises. Her legs wobbled and quivered from the climax. When Seven had finished her immense orgasm, Wesley peed in her mouth with his 2 dicks, his impressive accuracy ensuring it went all into her mouth before she could do anything about it.

He typed the button to her floor, and when she was walking to her room, he was hanging to her upside down again, pulling her clit and making her orgasm 5 more times before she got to her room. She was unable to stop him due to the orgasms weakening her. She passed out when the door to her room opened, and Wesley used a trick that would make the unconscious beauty believe it was all a dream when she woke up. 

Wesley then realized that there was only 1 more person he needed to force to orgasm: Deanna Troi. He went to sleep, as did Deanna and Beverly, and the next day, he went to the private holodeck beach and he saw the gorgeous and busty Deanna Troi by herself, her blue bikini and her g-string barely hiding anything, in fact her g-string only made her massive ass look bigger. Wesley went up to her, and greeted her by smacking her 2 asscheeks at the same time just to see them wobble. She yelped and turned around, only for him to jump up, quickly rip off her bikini, and grab her now erect nipples and when he went back down and landed in his feet, he pulled her nipples down. This forced Deanna to bend forward as she moaned from pleasure. He then tormented her by pulling, sucking, and biting her large and thick nipples until she had a powerful orgasm like Seven did. As Deanna was stuck in an intense orgasm, Wesley went behind her, reached up and ripped off her drenched g-string (causing her ass to bounce), put his hands on her waist to pull himself up, and rammed his 2 monster dicks in her 2 holes, top dick in ass and bottom dick in her pussy. He then locked his hands with Deanna’s hands (his strong grip prevented her from freeing her hands) to keep himself up. 

The thing about Deanna’s ass was, it was not like a normal human ass due to her being half alien. Her ass had the same inside as a pussy in terms of what it was made of, its sensitivity (both her holes were super sensitive and easy to arouse), the fact that it urinated, had delicious pussy juice that tasted like melted chocolate whenever she was aroused, and also had a womb. This applied to all the other sexy 10-foot women on the ship who Wesley would later fuck. 

Thinking about all this turned the 14 year old on even more as he thrusted at inhuman speeds into Deanna, who started running around (despite her arms being forced backwards in Wesley’s iron grip), but Wesley had told the computer to make the door invisible, so Deanna ran in circles as she came over and over from each hole about once every few seconds. She’d just run around as he thrust with inhuman power and determination, and her orgasms increased in frequency and intensity when her 2 wombs (one in her vagina and the other in her ass) began colliding with each other. Eventually, she just stopped and stood there as Wesley raped her, face pointing upwards and her mouth in an “o” shape, her tongue waving in the air as any attempt to ask Wesley to stop turned into animal-like moans of pure lust and carnal pleasure. She eventually collapsed after her legs lost the strength to stand up, and she was on all fours as he just pounded away. 

1 hour later, Deanna had had 999 pussy orgasms and 999 anal orgasms, though she wondered why the still-thrusting Wesley hadn’t come yet. When she realized that he was, she begged him not to knock her 2 wombs up, to no avail as he pushed his dicks in as hard as he could and unleashed everything he had into the 2 holes. Deanna’s pussy and her ass each hand their 1,000th climax as she screamed, and when her climax finished she passed out and collapsed. “2 babes left”, the hung 14 year old pervert thought as he searched for Seven of Nine. 

He found not Seven, but the sexy new crewmember Cortana (she looks like this: https://www.deviantart.com/thiccerwaifus/art/Rampantly-thicc-Cortana-Halo-773845385, but 10 feet tall and all her assets being as proportionally big as in the picture) sleeping in the second holodeck.

She was inside a private mud bath that only her head, and neck were not covered by. He went into the bath until only his head was up, and decided to relax until she woke up, and he knew what to do when she woke up. When she woke up and saw him, she was confused, but he acted innocently and said that he just wanted to rest, which she bought. They sat there, even chatting a bit, though Wesley over time inched closer to her, bit by bit, until she realized that he was here for more than relaxing. 

She stood up and attempted to run, but they were in the middle of a huge mud pool the size of a lake, so Wesley quickly caught up to her and jumped on her back, wrapped his arms around her waist, and plunged his 2 titanic dicks into her 2 holes. His jumping on her back knocked her forward into the mud, where Wesley began pounding her with more power than a jackhammer, her mind quickly going blank from the constant orgasms Wesley’s thick rods were giving her. Her anus was just like the other 3 babes’ asses, basically a 2nd pussy. She was moaning, screaming, squealing, and cumming like a horny pig in mud, Wesley pounding her with the intensity of a rabbit. Like with Deanna, Wesley made Cortana have 999 climaxes with her pussy and another 999 with her ass, and when she realized he was going to cum inside her (he hadn’t cum inside her before), she begged him not to do it and was saying that she didn’t want to be a mother, only for Wesley to plunge his penises in as deep as he could and unload inside her, giving Cortana her 1000th climax from her pussy and her 1000th climax with her ass. This double orgasm put the other 999 together to shame, and Cortana passed out from how much pleasure she experienced. Wesley walked out and walked over to a lake next to the mud bath, washing himself off. He walked over to the knocked out Cortana and pissed on her with his 2 dicks, urine covering the gorgeous blue beauty’s entire body. “That was great, now I’ve fucked 4 babes instead of just 3”, Wesley thought as he resumed his search for Seven of Nine. 

He found out that she was in the (giant) pool, so he went there and saw her swimming with nothing covering her top and a red g-string hugging her ass. He quietly got into the pool and slowly swam to Seven’s location. He saw that she was getting ready to get out of the pool, and he decided to act now if he wanted his plan to succeed. As she was climbing the steps to go out, Wesley leapt up, ripped her g-string off, and put his face in her ass, wrapping his arms around her hips to hang on. He began licking her ass intensely as he used his hands (arms still wrapped around her hips) to pull her clit outward, and he slurped the delicious juices that entered his mouth. It didn’t take long for her to squirt, and she fell backwards into the huge pool. Wesley flipped her so she was looking downward and her ass was pointing upwards, and he began pounding her 2 holes with his dicks. As she was being raped, Seven screamed over and over, but since they were underwater (and were actually sinking down to the bottom somehow), no one could her hear. As they finally sank to the bottom of the pool, Seven got on all four stars in an attempt to crawl, only for Wesley to lock his arms around his waist as he pounded her over and over. Like with the previous women, Wesley only came when she’d orgasmed 999 times with each hole, and he made her pussy and anus each climax for the thousandth time when he unleashed his jizz in her 2 wombs, likely knocking her up. He hung on to Seven as she floated to the surface, then he swam to the edge of the pool and pulled both of them out. He was going to go to his mother’s bedroom, but he remembered 4 other super-sexy 10-foot babes he wanted to bang before he fucked his mother’s brains out. 

First, he went to the shower room, and saw that Miranda Lawson (a high ranking crew member) was taking a small shower, so he decided to go in there with her and wait for the right moment. He entered, and the door “accidentally” locked, so Miranda (who didn’t see Wesley’s 2 dicks) let him stay there. It was a small shower, especially considering Miranda’s proportions. Like the other women, she was 10 feet tall, and had assets which were just as divine as the other hot 10-foot babes. Wesley once asked her to turn around so she was facing him, then jumped up and clung onto her by wrapping his legs beneath her assets, His face was right in front of Miranda’s, and he told her to turn around again so he could get some water on his back (he claimed her much larger size prevented the water from getting to him). As Miranda reluctantly did this (keeping his 2 mammoth dicks as far away from her face as possible, Wesley decided to push himself up, then ram his 2 iron-hard rods into her mouth, but at the same time. Miranda felt her throat stretch to it’s very limit as the 2 cocks forced themselves into her throat, reaching the back of her throat despite their size and all their bumps. Miranda even felt tears in her eyes from the combination of pain and pleasure. Wesley lied to her that he just wanted a deepthroat, and that he’d stop after that and leave her alone and that he’d finish quicker if she helped him, to which the gullible Miranda complied.

Wesley began thrusting his cocks back and forth, and he heard her (very loud) muffled screams as she squirted over and over from the pain and the pleasure his blowjob was giving her, so he sped up his thrusting, beating up her throat as he did so. After she’d come 15 times, Wesley came in her mouth, making it go up to 16 as Miranda was forced to swallow a literal gallon of semen. Wesley then pulled out, but before he got off her he gave her a deep French kiss, their tongues intertwining, and then he jumped off her and landed on his feet. Miranda’s throat was ragged and damaged from the blowjob, and she barely stopped breathing heavily to make him promise not to tell anyone about what happened. For the next few minutes, Wesley happily groped her asscheeks as she just tried to ignore him, until a block of soap she was using dropped to the floor. Wesley went down to get it, but slipped and landed on his bum. He then saw Miranda’s pussy and ass above him, both leaking with love juices and hungry for 2 horse-cocks to fill them up. He told Miranda that the walls and floor were too slippery for him to use to get back up, so he told her to lower her ass so he could grab onto it. Of course, when her 2 holes were lined up perfectly above his 2 dicks, he grabbed her ass and slammed her down on his 2 dicks, making her scream as she squirted, her mind temporarily going blank from the intensity of her orgasm. 

For the first part of their sex, Wesley used his hips to thrust upward into the screaming and moaning Miranda, making her cum in each of her 2 holes with each thrust. After Miranda had orgasmed about 100 times with each hole, Wesley decided that he wanted to leave the small shower, so he unlocked the shower door and pulled Miranda down to the ground, letting her get on her knees and elbows with him wrapping his arms around her waist while pounding her like a rabbit. Miranda walked on all fours, but she had immense trouble doing so due to the constant orgasms she was having. She tried telling Wesley that he’d get in trouble, but any sentence she tried to say quickly devolved into moaning and animal-like noises whenever she came. She eventually made it to the halls, but everyone was asleep, so she had to crawl on all fours with a boy half her height but with 2 dicks which belonged to a horse raping her and smashing her vaginal womb and anal womb. She tried begging him to stop, but he just pounded harder so she came more and couldn’t speak. He came into both her wombs despite her begging him not to with tears down her eyes while saying that she wasn’t ready to be a mother, and she came for the 1000th time in each hole as he pushed as deep as he could and he clung onto her as tightly as possible. Miranda fainted from the climax, collapsing to her side in the hall. Wesley pulled out of her and pulled her back into the shower room so no one would see her. 

Next up was the new android crewmember, EDI. She was 10 feet tall and had assets which were just as perfect as the other hotties, not to mention her pussy and anus (which, just like all the other hotties was a second pussy) were as sensitive as a normal human’s, and Wesley saw her giant ass wobble as she entered the Jefferies tube to check out something by crawling on all fours. He followed her in and locked the door behind him. As they crawled through the maze of tubes, EDI didn’t notice Wesley using her huge ass to sandwich his 2 dicks as he moved his dicks back and forth, eventually cumming on EDI, who turned around only for Wesley to dive his head down and orally attack her pussy. He ferociously licked her pussy and her clit, lapping up the heavenly juices that flowed from her pussy as she came with the same “orgasm face” as the previous women he’d brought to climax.

EDI gathered the strength to crawl quickly away from him, but as she entered an area in the Jefferies tubes which was as large as a small room, Wesley quickly followed her, and used his hacking to close and lock all the tunnels, trapping her. He jumped up and gave her a big sloppy kiss, her crotch and her asspussy becoming aroused simply from the kiss. Due to her programming having a glitch, EDI was unable to do anything while her mouth was being assaulted and her tongue was being dominated by Wesley’s. He then saw her huge nipples on her gigantic boobs, and stick a fist in each nipple, making EDI scream like the slut she feared she was becoming as Wesley was kept suspended in the air due to his fists being in her huge nipples. She couldn’t stop squirting until Wesley pulled his fists out, happy to see her usually monotone face having morphed into an orgasm face with her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head and her tongue sticking out. He began aggressively groping her boobs and making her squirt for a while, until he decided to fuck her. Her body was glitching and due to an incorrect code, it was doing its “Sex” program, despite her mind (she could control her mouth and what she said, but that was it) not wanting it. 

Wesley realized this, and improved the glitch so it would last for a few hours and that it would obey his vocal commands like he was EDI’s lover. He first told EDI to hack into the main computer and give Wesley control over it, then to use her extreme flexibility to flex her legs and put them behind her head. He then used his new control over the computer to suspend the helpless sexy android in the air, and then he lay down on his back and told the computer to lower EDI down on his dicks, with his top dick fucking her pussy and his bottom dick fucking her asspussy. He programmed the computer to move EDI up and down at a super fast pace as she moaned and screamed while cumming like a slut, his dicks smashing against her wombs while threatening to enter them. Wesley just lay there while smiling as the Android was forced down on his 2 dicks over and over while squirting. This went on until she’d cum 999 times in each hole, at which point Wesley came in her 2 holes despite her begging him not to impregnate her, though her pleas turned into the moans of a bitch in heat as he sent bucketloads of his sperm into her wombs. 

He pulled out of her, then went to find the 2 sexy Asari captains who were visiting the Enterprise for a vacation: Liara T’soni and Samara. He went through the Jefferies tubes to the hangar, where he knew Liara was. He looked down and saw her peacefully walking around, but along with having the same fantastic 10-foot tall body that the other hotties who Wesley either fucked or planned to fuck, she was wearing nothing but a slightly-transparent pink nightie. He landed behind her quietly, and he got her attention by groping her 2 buttocks, and when she turned around he used his 2 horse cocks to piss on her, quickly covering her whole front in urine despite her being twice his height. By the time he was done, her nightie was so wet it was very see-through, showing him her amazing body. Her face turned from suprise to anger as she lunged at him, only for him to duck as she went forward and a big box hit her in the gut. Wesley tied her hands behind her back with a thighs and thick rope, then began pounding her holes with his giant dicks. He made her cum 500 times with each hole before he decide to do something a bit more fun. 

Wesley hacked her biotics, lay on the ground with his 2 dicks up in the air, and made Liara sit down on his 2 dicks. She was forced to move her hips up and down as her holes were ravaged, but when she was about to cum for the 1000th time in each hole, she refused due to her willpower. Wesley turned off the device letting him control her biotics, and showed her how her hips still moved, and this made her cum in each hole against her will as Wesley came in her 2 wombs. He pulled out, and shot out a bunch of sperm on her whole body until a blanket of semen covered the Asari.

He then got up and decided to find Samara, the last target of his before his mother. He found her in her room, and he hacked her biotics so she was under his control. He made her do a handstand, and climbed up her body until his face was in front of her pussy. He licked her and used his tongue to poke her g-spot until she’d come 10 times. He then made her lie on him as he fucked her anus with both of his dicks as she came over and over. After she’d come 1000 times from her ass, he creampied in her asspussy’s womb. He then made her get up and squat as he put both dicks in her pussy while hanging onto her hips (so he was sort of suspended in the air due to his feet being a few inches above the ground). He made her cum 1000 times and impregnated her vagina womb quickly, due to wanting to seal the deal by fucking his mother.

He went into his mother’s room, where his mother was typing something into a computer while standing, and he took her by suprise by fingering her until she came. She realized it was her son, and begged him not to do it, but any complaints of “we are mother and son” quickly faded away into slutty moans when her son fingered her until she came again, as she was being raped by her son despite him being half her height. To “punish” Beverly, Wesley put both of his dicks in her ass, the fabric of her jumpsuit making his entry slower and more painful for Beverly as she was forced to stand there as her son began raping her tight anus, making it become a loose and open hole due to the size of his 2 cocks. Her pussy gushed out love nectar onto the floor as he made her cum and squeal as she was unable to keep herself from squirting. He decided to make her cum more than he made the other women cum, so he made her cum from her asspussy 2000 times before impregnating her asspussy’s womb. Beverly collapsed from her legs losing strength, and Wesley dragged her to the bed and threw her on it, and she fell on her back as he ripped off her soaked jumpsuit and lined his 2 dicks with her drenched pussy. 

Beverly tried to push him away, but her legs opened up and didn’t do anything to push Wesley away and her hands were too weak to fend him off on their own. He plunged his dicks in, and Beverly moaned with her tongue sticking out as he ravaged her vagina, smashing into her womb with every thrust. Beverly felt like her pussy was being turned inside out whist also being torn apart due to the bumps on Wesley’s dick. After she’d orgasmed 1999 times in her now gaping and beaten up pussy, Wesley made her cum in it for the 2000th time by impregnating her vagina’s womb. When he pulled out, semen began leaking out of her holes and onto the bed. He deepthroated his mother with his 2 dicks at once until he came (so did she), and he fucked her holes again until she passed out, after which point he got off her and went to his own room. Somehow, the 14 year old was certain all the women he’d fucked would not tell on him. 

He was proven right the next day, as when he left his room he saw 8 naked beauties with their holes dripping with love juice waiting for him. He made them line up next to each other and pulled each of their clits until they squirted as a test. He then made them walk behind him while peeing nonstop as a “test of loyalty”, and he enjoyed their moans as they couldn’t stop pissing on the floor, even when everyone was watching. 

From then on, Wesley spent his days just hanging his 8 new fuck toys and making them squirt over and over. It was the best thing that’d ever happened to him. Once, when each woman was ready to give birth, he made them all go to his room and squat while pushing thier babies out of their pussy and asspussy. Fortunately, every single woman did it painlesssly (all of them orgasming from giving birth), and each of them gave birth to 2 beautiful daughters who’d grow up to be as hot as their mother. Wesley, his horniness getting the better of him, gave them all aging formula to drink, which turned them all into smart and super sexy 10-foot 20 year olds as hot as their mothers were at that age. Wesley would then bang his daughters who were twice his size, not caring about familial relations at this point. Fortunately, the next generation of children turned out fine, but this time, Wesley had some morals and decided to give the 32 grandchildren of his to loving foster parents.

It was good to be Wesley.


End file.
